Mobile phones have become ubiquitous in recent years. People have come to rely on mobile phones to the point that they are quickly replacing traditional landline phone services. Short message service (SMS) text messaging has also become popular. Mobile phone technology has also experienced great advancements in recent years. Personal digital assistant (PDA) technology has merged with the mobile phone, resulting in the smartphone.